A Taijiya and Hanyou's Strange Love Story
by CJ-Tashio
Summary: Sango and InuYasha have never really been close friends. Until one day when InuYasha goes off by himself to get Sango. They seem to get closer and closer as friends, maybe even more than that. Warning, some lemon. InuSan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cats and Dogs

" Oi, Miroku. Where did Sango go?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms. They were all sitting, waiting, at the Bone Eaters Well for Sango to come back from the Taijiya village. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. " She's on her way back InuYasha. Be patient." Was the monk's answer. The hanyou let out a 'feh' and went back pouting. " Look, if you really wanna know where Sango is InuYasha, go get her then." Kagome suggested.

He sat up, glaring at her. " Why do I have to get her?" He complained. " Because you're the one that wants her back so much." Kagome answered. " Keh! Fine! I will then!" InuYasha stood, and started to walk off. Kagome and Miroku sweat dropped. " I didn't think he'd actually do it." Kagome admitted, put a hand behind her head. She laughed a little. Miroku watched him walk down.

' Baka wench.' InuYasha thoughts had said. ' You have to go be alone NOW when were searching for the jewel shards. Sango, why can't you just be in peace and stay with us instead having to run back home?' He continued to argue with himself.

With Sango

" Ah, Kirara." She looked down at her neko. " I finally got it fixed." Sango picked up her large weapon, and showing it to Kirara. Kirara swished her tail around and let out a small ' mew' to her mistress. Sango smiled and out the weapon aside. Her hand wiped the sweat from her forehead and she turned around on her heel, walking out of the hut. The neko followed after her.

Sango's eyes scanned of what remained of her village. " Father…" She sighed, her memories flooding her head. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing her head against Sango's neck. She put her hand to the kittens head, and slowly started petting her. " You remember too don't you?" Sango whispered, a slight smile on her face. Kirara purred in reply. Sango walked to the side of the hut, and picked the flowers that were growing aside the hut. She gripped them lightly in her hand and walked over to the graves. She kneeled down by her fathers, putting a red tulip down in his.

" Father…I'm trying to put the Taijiya village back together. Forgive for taking so long but I'm trying avenge you and bring Kohaku back at the same time. I'm lucky if I even get time off anymore father." Sango prayed, now closing her eyes. She sat there listening to the silent sound, birds chirping, and the sound of the wind blowing. Sango stood, and put the flowers all of the other graves. She took a step back, looking over the graves to see if anything was damage or looked out of place. ' This is the best I can do…' She thought calm. ", I hope you enjoy it." She turned on her heels, and walked back into the hut with her weapon.

" Kirara it's best if we get -" She was cut off by a man's voice ringing through the empty village. " Sangooooo!" It called out, again and again.

" InuYasha?" Sango stepped outside to see the hanyou. His large red outfit surly made him stick out. " Oi Sango! Come on, let's go." InuYasha barked, his arms crossed and his face stern. " InuYasha, what? Why did you come after me?" Sango asked, she wasn't too happy. " Where searching for shards and we need you now come on! I didn't come for you for nothing!" He could of gone on without her, but for some reason he just wanted to get her and gone on. The slayer huffed, this man! ' He is so stubborn. How can Kagome put up with him?' She thought bitterly.

" InuYasha, I told you and the others I would be back in AT LEAST 4 days. This is only the 3rd." Sango groaned. Kirara jumped off her mistress shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't be around her mistress when she is angry. It's not a pretty site. InuYasha growled. " Why would it matter to you? You came your village and I just saw you put the damn flowers on the grave now come on already. We don't have time to waste." Sango stepped back. " Then you can go on InuYasha. I'm staying here for the night and I'm not leaving. No matter what you say so there." The women turned her back on the hanyou and walked back into the hut to get something to eat.

InuYasha was in awe. ' How can she say…?' InuYasha face turned sour. His fist turned into a ball and went to his side. " Damn wench." He muttered and walked towards the hut. He sat himself down on the flooring of the front of the hut, bickering with himself about Sango. She Can't do that to me, he thought. No one! The scent of soup came to his sensitive nose and his eyes glanced back on the flap into the hut. Kirara came out and sat beside him. She stared up at him as he gazed out upon the land. They sat there, just watching. InuYasha looked down. " What?" He snapped. Kirara blinked her crimson eyes and got up and walked back into small house.

" Weird Neko." InuYasha mumbled.

Not much latter, Sango came out holding two bowl in her hands.

" InuYasha? How you like something to eat?" Sango asked calm. She had gotten over him coming for her. As long as he didn't take her back to Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo til tomorrow it was fine that he stayed with her. He looked up at the Taijiya. There eyes locked from awhile, and he gave a slight nod. " Hai." InuYasha said, and Sango placed the bowl and a pair of chopsticks at his side.

" You can have seconds after your done." Sango added before she scooted back inside. InuYasha picked up the bowl and chopsticks, then blinked.

' Why would Sango feed me? I can find food by myself.' His thoughts swirled around. He sniffed the food and heard Sango yelling. " It's not poisoned InuYasha." Sango yelled from inside. His eyes narrowed and he slowly began to eat.

As night settled, Sango sat on the ground wondering why InuYasha really came for her. His excuse wasn't true, she could tell by the tone in his voice. If he really wanted to take her back he would of done it by force. He usually did. " Why…?" She let out a long sigh. Sango stood, and pushed away the flap and gazed out at the stars. InuYasha looked back at her. " Nani?" He growled. She gave him a stubborn look back. " It's nothing. I was looking at the stars, that's all." Sango replied. InuYasha relaxed, he seemed to get all tense when she was around him. Sango looked down and her eyes seemed to get tried. " Oi, Sango?" InuYasha asked, as she seemed to wobble a little. Kirara ran under her as she started to fall. He caught her in his arms. " You must be tried." InuYasha picked her up, then stood. Kirara watched her mistress go back into the hut and she followed.

InuYasha settled her on the mat, and put the futon under her head. " Kirara I'll be back. I'm going to go get more wood to put in the fire." He turned on his heels and walked out. Kirara watched him and trotted over to her mistress. What was he doing with his mistress? This was so unlike him. Out of character, Kirara thought. Might he have feelings for his mistress? No, she thought, it can't be.

A:N Hello! This is my first San/Inu fic and I really don't know where to go with it. If you might have ideas tell me please! I need it badly! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hola again!

Icygirl12- Thank you! You made my day a WHOLE lot better.

Element Hanyou- Cool. I hope you like this chapter too!

Dragon friend: Oh…you never know. I might :3 Thanks though!

Now on with the story….

InuYasha returned from collecting the wood, and walked past Kirara and Sango. He kneeled down , and picked up the wood with both hands. He lightly tossed it on top of the other pieces of wood, making a small Cunk cunk cunk sound. Kirara opened a eye to watch him. She swishes her tail lightly and closed it, nuzzling into her mistresses neck, purring. InuYasha tossed the last piece of wood into the fire, and sat on his bottom. The light was flickering off of the Taijiya's face.

He glanced back at Sango. ' She seems so peaceful when sleeping…' His thoughts stirred up. The hanyou got back onto his feet and to keep himself busy, walked outside and wandered around the Taijiya village. InuYasha wandered into the old broken down huts, and where they had kept and repaired there weapons. It only took him about a hour and a half to search through out the whole village. As he trotted back, he saw Sango standing in the door way. " Sango…?" He whispered. She looked tried but happy, from InuYasha could see in the dark.

" InuYasha-sama. Thank you for keeping the fire burning." It was Sango. He walked towards her, and stood in front of her. " What are you doing awake? You need some sleep, your human remember?" InuYasha teased. Sango smirked. ' Just like he treats Kagome-chan…' She thought.

" InuYasha…I'm just going to sit out here." She assured him, and sat down on the ground. Her chin tilted upward as her eyes gazed the sky. It was wonderful to watch the star, when she was little her mother would let her stay up past her bedtime and let her watch. " Look mom!" Sango stood up and pointed out to a shooting star. Her mother was right by her side, smiling. " Hai Sango! Make a wish!" It was so good back then, when her mother was alive. She felt safe with her mother, and the same with her father but not the same feeling.

InuYasha interrupted her thoughts. " What's so great about the stars?" He mocked. Sango sighed. " There a memory of my mother…that's all." She said. InuYasha kept quiet for awhile. Her mother died when she was young too didn't she? He sat by Sango, crossing his arms against his chest. His chin tilted upward, and he scanned the sky also. They both had suffered so much. InuYasha was killed by who he thought was the one had loved him. Sango's brother, Kohaku, was used in killing her father and friends. And almost killing her. They shared the most pain together, but they hadn't really ever thought about that. Not that they really cared anyway. Sango sighed, Kohaku and Kirara were the only family that she really had left now. InuYasha, the only family he had was Sesshoumaru. But that really didn't count, at least not for InuYasha.

Sango got up and turned around. InuYasha looked back at her. " Going to bed already?" He mumbled. Sango gave him a tired look.

" If you don't mind. InuYasha…" Her voice trailed off as she entered the room. Kirara sat next to InuYasha. InuYasha huffed. " Stupid wench…" He snarled. He heard a noises for in the room, and cocked his head to look. Sango was back was hold her weapon, and a sour look on her face.

" How dare you call me a wench!" Sango whacked him upside the head with the weapon and headed back inside, cursing. InuYasha, now on his side and a large bump on his head, blinked. ' How could I have let my guard down! HOW!" He bickered with himself in his min the whole night as the Taijiya slept, and still mad at the half demon.

The Morning -

Sango's eyes fluttered open. Kirara was curling up into a ball under her arm. " Ah, Kirara. It's the day we go back to the others…" She stopped to remember InuYasha had come for her. " Make that Kagome, Shippou, and the Lord Monk." Sango added. She got up and changed. Sango grabbed her weapon, and pushed back the flap that led outside. Once again she saw InuYasha sitting there waiting for her. He looked up at her.

" You finally ready to go now?" He stood up and crossed his arms, and had that pout face on. Sango sighed as Kirara wrapped around her ankles purring loud. " Hai, but I've to see if everything is safe." She headed off in some direction. " Feh. Always doing things on her own. Doesn't need anyone else…" InuYasha complained.

It only took Sango about 10-15 minutes to look threw the whole village, since she was rather quick about it. The hanyou's temper was raising every second anyways, and Sango knew this. " Okay. Ready!" She walked by InuYasha's side and out of the village. The only sound you could really hear was the wind talking. Every now and then Kirara would nudge her to talk to InuYasha, but after the 4th or 5th time Sango ignored her and the neko gave up. Sango sighed. " InuYasha…" She broke the silence between them.

" If we ever get the whole jewel completed, what will we do with it?" InuYasha snorted. " I'll become a full fledged demon of course! There wouldn't be any other reason I would be searching for it baka!"

" Yes, but what good will that do? Have you ever heard of anyone doing good deeds with the Jewel at all InuYasha?" She paused for him to answer but he didn't reply. " The jewel consumes your soul. It consumes you of hatred and bloodshed." Sango's fist tightened at the thought of it.

" Whatever!" InuYasha barked. Sango released her grip. " What do you mean " Whatever?" You know it true!" They were actually in a fight, only it was more serious. InuYasha stayed quiet. " Look, shut-up and mind your own business. It's really not like you to talk to a stupid half-breed anyway right?" His head turned back in front of the they were walking. Sango looked away blushing. ' Why would he say such a thing like that?' She realized. " InuYasha, I don't thinkof you like that. You're the total opposite of what you justsaid."

He gave her a glare. " Oh really? What do you think of me then?" He was curious to know. " Well…" The mood lightened up when Sango grabbed him around by the arm. " Your smart-" She started. " Keh! How am I smart Sango? Your talking nonsense." Sango laughed. " No. You may not accept it but you think fast on your feet. Your usually know what to do during a battle, and you do it faster than anyone I ever knew." Sango continued on. " Your strong, in heart and soul." She could feel heat raising her cheeks when she spoke of that. InuYasha only listened.

" Your…handsome." That's when InuYasha looked at her a blushed. She did the same and looked away. " S…Sango?" InuYasha could feel his ears twitch, side to side and fast.

" F…Forget I ever said anything!" Sango covered up. InuYasha stopped and grabbed her by the arm. " No…keep on going…" Sango looked him in the eyes. Two beautiful pools of sunset amber. ' I…InuYasha…?' Sango was confused. She didn't know either to be happy or confused.

" What else do you think of me…?" He was trying to get to a point here. Some point that he could break, that he could get into Sango's inner thoughts somehow. Sango shook her head. " No! No way InuYasha! Yournot going to make me tell you that I'm jealous of-" She stopped right there.

InuYasha's eyes widened. He gave Sango a serious look, got closer to her,and gripped her arms a little tighter.

" Jealous of who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" What else do you think of me…?" He was trying to get to a point here. Some point that he could break, that he could get into Sango's inner thoughts somehow. Sango shook her head. " No! No way InuYasha! Your going to make me tell you that I'm jealous-" She stopped right there.

InuYasha's eyes widened. He gave Sango a serious look and gripped her arms a little tighter. " Jealous of who?"

Sango froze of fear, fear she had almost given away her secret. She couldn't tell him that she was a little jealous of Kagome! Never! Not to anyone, but keep it to herself. She had been good at keeping secrets. She kept secrets with her brother Kohaku, her friends. But how could she have slipped a secret around InuYasha! ' Damn it all!' She cursed herself.

InuYasha broke her thoughts by gripping her arms even tighter now.

" Who Sango?" He asked again. Sango looked up at him. " It's nothing. Now get your claws off me." Sango snapped. InuYasha smirked and didn't let his grip loosen on her. " No, not til you tell me who your jealous of." He paused. They locked eyes with each other. Kirara just watching, she knew InuYasha would never hurt her mistress. Not while she was around anyway.

Sango looked away, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. InuYasha growled, tired of her not answering him, and grabbed her jaw making her look in the eye.

" Who is it?" He asked once again. Not being so childish this time, but serious. Sango's eyes widened. " InuYasha…let go of me now." Sango warned. He didn't let go, but stayed still. So enough, Sango's hand came smacking into InuYasha's left cheek. There was red hand print on the side of his face, and InuYasha was stiff. Sango was free, her eyes twitched. " How dare you do that to me!" She screamed. InuYasha glared at her. " Well tell me then! It's not that hard!" InuYasha growled, his fist now in balls.

" Oh really! I don't see you coming out to Kagome saying you like her can you! No! No you can't!" Sango yelled at the hanyou. " InuYasha, it's not easy telling someone you like them is it!" Sango felt heat rise in her cheeks.

But it didn't matter right now because she was pissed. Badly pissed.

InuYasha was taken back by her anger. Now he knew who she was jealous of now. ' She's…Sango's jealous of Kagome!' He thought, kind of taken back. Sango was still on fire though. She finally cooled down, glaring at InuYasha. Kirara purred around Sango's ankle, congratulating her mistress. InuYasha blinked a second, recovering from her explosion. He crossed his arms. " Wait, how could I come out and tell Kagome I like her? When I've been looking at you the whole entire time?" InuYasha questioned her.

" Huh?" Sango said confused. InuYasha sighed. " Now were even I guess…" InuYasha took Sango by her arm. " InuYasha what are you talking about? Are you saying you don't even like Kagome at all?" Sango stuttered.

InuYasha shrugged, continuing there way back to the others. Slowly but surely. " Well, it's not that I don't like her. It's just not like that way though," His ears twitched to the side. " Kagome can be annoying. And she's weak, but not you. At least you can defend yourself." He looked away from her, blushing at this comment. Sango, too, was blushing at his comment. She never knew how InuYasha had really felt about her. The monk, Miroku, of coursed liked her. His wanted someone to bare his child and would not stop and just anyone. They walked in silence for awhile. Kirara, trailing behind them.

They had to settle for the night. It was getting too dark to reach the others, and Sango was starting to get tried. Sango sat still, watching the flames flicker. InuYasha was off to get something to eat. She didn't care what it was though, anything would be fine with her.

Kirara crawled into her lap, nudging her mistress. Sango looked down and petted Kirara. " So Kirara. You think InuYasha likes me? Or do you think that he's just teasing me?" Kirara gave mew, and purred. This must've met that she thought her though was true. Kirara was pretty good at guessing at things. She was Sango's best friend after all. " Honestly Kirara?" Sango asked, smiling this time. Kirara mewed again, and rubbed her head against Sango's chest.

Just a moment later InuYasha appeared in front of the fire. His gaze down at Sango. Sango looked up at him. " Here…" He dropped some vegetables and a pile of meat. She studied the food and picked up one of the vegetables and picked up a stick. She poke the stick threw it and hovered it above the fire. InuYasha shrugged and picked up the raw meat and starting gnawing on it. His eye were mainly watching Sango. She really was a beautiful women, he had known that.

Sometimes, when Miroku flirted with Sango, InuYasha would get jealous. How could he do that to her? InuYasha thought abut what Sango had said earlier about him coming out to Kagome. He always denied it because he really didn't have feelings for her. Okay, he liked her a little when he first met her because of Kikyou but that changed when he met Sango.

It was like love at first sight for him. But knowing InuYasha, he had to keep his image and fought Sango. It was for the Shikon Jewel, getting closer to Naraku, he thought he would forget about Sango anyway. But I guess that didn't happen, InuYasha though. " So InuYasha…" Sango broke his thoughts. She looked at him. " Are you sure you would become full demon if you got the jewel?" Sango whispered. InuYasha glared at her. " We already talked about this Sango." He mumbled annoyed.

Sango sat up and pulled her stick away from the fire. She bit a little piece off of the vegetable. The hanyou could hear the Taijiya's munching. Sango swallowed it. " Well, it's just I don't really believe. You have a heart of a human-" InuYasha stood up and looked down at her. " Look Sango. Whatever Kagome told you, it's all a lie. Yeah so, she's think I got the stupid heart of a human. Big deal." InuYasha snarled. Sango's eyes softened. She was a human, did he forget? " InuYasha, you know I'm a human right?" Her voice was still a whisper. He stood quietly.

" Yeah. I'm not that stupid." Was his reply. Sango cracked a smile.

" Tomorrow you turn human." She reminded. " Shut-up. I know that wench." InuYasha cursed. Sango let it pass, she wasn't really in the mood to fight InuYasha right now. InuYasha eyed Sango, something wasn't right with her. " Sango? You alright?" He asked, relaxing. Sango, shocked he asked her something like that, looked up at him and nodded her head.

He sat next to her, and patted her back. Something so unlike him. Then again he wasn't like himself anymore, Sango thought. Kirara, still in Sango's lap, watched them closely. InuYasha smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder. " Inu…Yasha?" Sango looked at him. It seemed odd for him even touching her, let alone put his arm around her. He looked at her.

" Hm?" Sango blushed, and moved her eyes over on the flames in front of them. " It's nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Her left eye slowly opened. A man's arm around her, she blushed.

' Huh?' She slowly turned to see a white, silky, twitching ear. Her eyes widened and she unhooked InuYasha's arm around her and quickly stood up on her feet. Sango sighed, no, they hadn't done anything at all last night but talk and fall asleep. She was sure of it. Kirara, laying near the couple, glanced at her and mewed. Sango looked at Kirara, smirking.

InuYasha made a loud snort in his sleep. Sango jumped, thinking he would wake up. She sighed, he only moved onto his face, snorting even more. " At least he doesn't snore." Sango mumbled thankfully. Kirara even gave a kitty smirk herself. InuYasha gave one more loud snort then got up on his elbows, looking around. " Huh! Uh…" He rubbed his nose, growling, then looked at Sango. He blinked. So did she.

" Um…good morning?" She felt heat rise in her cheeks again. ' Don't blush. This is not a blushing matter!' The Taijiya thought bitterly. InuYasha huffed and got up. " Get your weapon, were leaving." InuYasha ordered, getting onto his feet and placing his Tetsusaiga.

There they were, side by side, walking on there way back to the others. Sango sighed, what will Kagome think her now? She took the only person she truly loves away. And yet, he never really loved her. How heart breaking is that? Now, it seemed the only two women InuYasha really ever cared or loved for that matter was her and Kikyou now. InuYasha…why didn't he love Kagome? Didn't he know that Kagome loved him? Especially since the

incident with Kagome being jealous of Kikyou, and her leaving this time forever.

Which was actually really silly, Sango though. Kagome would her friends forever over a silly argument! She seems selfish at time but seriously. InuYasha has always been stubborn, even with her at times. Kagome was jealous of Kikyou, only because Kikyou loved InuYasha back then. Had InuYasha tricked her? Had he fooled her into thinking he actually loved her? What was her thinking then?

InuYasha gazed at her, sighed, and then looked at his feet. Sango was on his mind. Why did she like him? Why not Miroku? Yeah, he was a perverted and not much of a ladies man but still. He was interested in Sango too. Which made InuYasha jealous, very jealous a matter of fact. Though he kept it well hidden. Miroku, he thought. " Keh!" InuYasha spitted. Sango looked over at him. " "Keh" what?" She asked, her eyes wide, thinking she had done something wrong. He looked over at her. " It's has nothing to do with you." He corrected. They didn't talk now.

They continued to walk for about two more hours. Suddenly, InuYasha stopped. Sango took a step forward and looked around. " Do you sense it too?" She whispered. Kirara hissed, and the hair on her back rose, her eyes wide. InuYasha scanned the area like a hawk looking for his prey. Sango, she kept her guard on high. Kirara, well she transformed into her big kitty self. InuYasha blinked and dove for Sango, taking her down to the ground. " InuYasha! What are you-!" Her mouth got covered by InuYasha's hand. He looked behind them, as a spider horse like animal, trotted past them. It huffed, and stopped, sniffing the air.

It's eyes were as blank as a bucket, and pure white as one of Kikyou's souls of the dead. The color of it's fur was a deep green and brown mixed together. It's hooves looked like blocks of wood to there point of view. Two horns stuck out of it's head, dagger like almost. It's head cocked to the side, where InuYasha and Sango were. Sango's eyes widened. About a second later, it trotted off once again, howling at the top of it's lungs. InuYasha stand still. Sango looked at him, why wasn't he moving? InuYasha gave a quick glance at her, and picked her up quickly and jumped into the tree.

Sango was about to speak when she felt the tree shake, leave tumbling out of it. The damn creature was back! Running it's head into the tree, howling. InuYasha growled. " Stay here…" He jumped down. Sango could see anything, the leave were to thick to see anything. She could hear him yelling out attacks, and the creature still howling. Then, she heard the noise that would never get out of her head.

InuYasha let out a long howl, a long howl of pain. Pure pain.

She quickly jumped down. The creature had InuYasha by the neck, swinging him around. InuYasha clawed at it, still howling, barely making a mark on him. His dead eyes moved over at Sango, his lips making the words " help me." Sango grabbed her weapon, swung it at the creature. It dodged it. But as it came back to her, the creature's head came flying off, the giant boomerang bone had sliced it off on it's way back to it's owner. InuYasha ripped off the jaws of death around his neck. He held his neck, blood all around him.

" InuYasha!" Sango ran to his side, dropping the weapon. InuYasha growled, trying to keep the blood from running out of his neck. " InuYasha, don't move, please!" Sango dug from some bandages in her pack she had brought along. Where were those bandages when she needed them! Sango found them and quickly, but gently, wrapped it around his neck. Making sure not to choke him, she loosened it a tiny bit. InuYasha coughed, his eyes closed tight. " InuYasha. We need to clean you up…come on. Take off your haori." Sango got up, and looked around for a rock so he could rest his head on. InuYasha took off his top, and laid it on the floor, then laid his body on it. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Sango returned later, only not with a rock but food. She blinked. Was he dead or sleeping? She dropped the food and got on her knees. Her head close to his. She could hear his breathing. " Thank goodness." She let out a sigh, and smiled. She sat up, choking on her own tears. Kirara, now smaller, went to her side to comfort her.

Sango wiped away her tears. What would I have done if he was dead?

Sango bite her lower lip and lowered her head.

'I would have died along with him…right by his side.' Was the Taijiya's exact thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

InuYasha opened his eyes. Wincing, he put his hand in front of him and coughed. What had happened? Sango looked at him, her hazel eyes looked so…worn out. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, he wanted to hold her like he would hold Kikyou, he wanted…he wanted her. Sango smiled to see his eyes open. She though she would never seen his eyes open. Kirara mewed and jumped into InuYasha's lap, licking his chest and purring.

" Are you alright InuYasha? Anything uncomfortable?" Sango asked, she didn't want anything to be wrong. InuYasha shook his head, petting Kirara.

" I'm fine Sango. Are you okay though?" His eyes scanned her. Sango nodded her head. " I'm fine…" She stepped to his side and got onto her knees. " Let's change your bandage." The wrap wasn't too tight, she thought hopefully. She unhooked it, and started unwrapping it slowly, making sure she didn't hurt InuYasha. InuYasha growled, making Sango suddenly stop.

" InuYasha?" She looked over at him. His muscles relaxed, and his face went blank. His eyes seemed pale to her now, not the pools of rich amber that she loved. When the bandage was off, Sango looked at the damage. Three rather large holes, still blood flowing out. The Taijiya grabbed the ointment that Kagome had given her. " It's treats deep wounds. Keep it with you incase you might need it sometime Sango-chan!" Kagome's words echoed in her head.

Kagome was a fine girl. She could fight, when heated up too. Kagome would be great if she had some training, Sango thought smirking at the idea. She loosened the bandage with her finger, and tightened it by a centimeter.

" Is it too tight?" She got up and dusted off her hands. " No." InuYasha gazed in one area. Sango blinked. " I think we'll rest for tonight. Your beat up pretty badly InuYasha." Sano told him the game plan for the night.

" So, were staying here all day? What a waste of time…" He growled.

Sango shrugged. " Well, you're a half demon. It should only take a day for your wounds to heal shouldn't it?" Kirara rubbed again his chest again. InuYasha looked away, putting his talon on the cat's head. Kirara let out a mew, her crimson eyes looking up at the man her mistress loved. InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes, then fell over on his side. Sango held her breath.

His chest was moving, and she released. " Kirara, stay here and protect InuYasha if anything should come." Sango grabbed her weapon and quickly headed off in the direction InuYasha had been looking.

Night had hit. Sango, now walking back from she had ventured off, was thinking about InuYasha's human form. Last night was that night where he had turned human. If he didn't turn human maybe his wounds would be gone by now. His human form was different than what she was used too. When he was human, his attitude seemed the same but yet it wasn't at the same time. She couldn't really explain it. Sango could remember exactly what happened when he was human in his sleep.

He was yelling, yelling for his mother. ' It seemed like he was trying to talk to her…' Sango thought sadly. " Mother…" He moaned, and gripped his neck every once in awhile. Sango had watched him all night, listening to him talk, moan, growl, and even cry once. It was heart breaking to watch him be in pain, when obviously he didn't deserve to be.

Sango's head shot up like rocket fire. InuYasha was doing something, she could sense his demonic aura getting powerful. She ran as if the devil was at her heels. When she slowed down she saw InuYasha standing up, glaring at her.

Baring his fangs at her, and growling like a mad dog. InuYasha eyes were changing colors. From blood red to white, to white to amber, and from amber to red then repeat the pattern again. " No…" Sango closed her eyes. This was a dream! Right? But it wasn't a dream, it was anything but a dream. She could hear InuYasha's harsh breathing. He was trying to push himself back from being a demon. From hurting Sango.

Sango opened her eyes. His claws were digging into the tree, his eyes now wide open. The bright spark of blue in his pupils spread, and soon enough the whites of his eyes were now red as his own blood. ' I….can't…hold on…any longer…!' He screamed in his head. Then he looked at Sango. The terrified look on her face scared him as much he was scaring her. Soon enough, the purple lines on his face appeared. His claws left the tree and he stood straight, glaring at Sango with his smirk on his face saying " run while you can before I really do some damage".

Sango stayed her post. She wasn't going to fight him. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't kill her. But knowing InuYasha in his demon form, he wouldn't care anyway. Sango held the boomerang in front of her, on guard.

" Baka wench…you think you can hold me off with that damn thing? Think twice…" His voice warned. The sound of his knuckles cracking came to Sango's ears. InuYasha jumped into the air, and came down on her. Thinking fast Sango held the boomerang above her head and quickly pushed him off. She swung the boomerang at him, but he caught it! Sango stood amazed.

' How? How did he…?' Her thought was broken as InuYasha came at her, slashing her down the chest area. She fell backwards onto the hard cold ground.

" Now your mine wench!" InuYasha's voice came out of the shadows. Sango looked around, where had he disappeared too! She couldn't die! Not while InuYasha was doing this! If he's not around here then…Sango looked up and her eyes widened. InuYasha was coming down at her full force! The feel of his claws went into her stomach, and out into her back. The look on InuYasha's face made her heart rip in two. He was smiling, smiling that was close to killing her. " Inu…Yasha…" Sango moaned feeling hot tears stream down her face. He looked at her still grinning. " You actually though I loved you did you? Your pathetic Sango…" Sango looked around for Kirara.

Where had she gone too? Where was her best friend? Sango thoughts went back to InuYasha. His hand left Sango's stomach, leaving her to fall back onto the ground. Puddles of blood around her. InuYasha chuckled.

" It's feel nice to kill human you know. There so weak and spineless, can't even fight for there own life's." InuYasha licked the blood off his left index finger. Sango kept crying, not only for her pain, but for InuYasha. He was the only thing she ever wanted…she wanted to kill Naraku before she died. She wanted to get back Kohaku before she died. She wanted to know that she loved InuYasha before she died. Now…she was going to die, and only one of her tasks were done. She had failed…

Sango got onto her elbows, ignoring the pain and glared at InuYasha. She got up, weakly. InuYasha's eyes met hers. " Oh? So your not dead yet are you?" His knuckles cracked once again. Sango walked over to him. He stood still, she was too weak to kill him now. " Inu…Yasha…" Sango got close to him, closer than before. Her lips close to his, they met. His eyes widened. She felt her arms being grabbed tightly, but that wouldn't matter. She'd die trying to save him. Save him from himself. The purple lines on his face faded away, and his eyes changed to the normal pools of amber.

' Sango? Sango…' He closes his eyes and kisses her back in respond. Sango relaxed as his arms wrapped around her. There lips were still together. The taste was very pleasing to her.

InuYasha felt the same way. They pulled away from each other, and the look on InuYasha's face made Sango feel even worst. " Sango…" He held her tight and buried his face in her hair. " InuYasha…" Sango winced. InuYasha let go, and picked up Sango. He put her where he had been laying earlier and took off his haori and under layer of his shirt and covers Sango.

" Sango…can you wrap your own wounds or will I have too?" InuYasha asked without hesitation. Sango shook her head, it she moved too much it would cause her even more pain.

Slowly and carefully, InuYasha uncovers the Taijiya's upper body. He stared at her in awe as he wrapped her wounds. Sango of course was embarrassed, but she would rather be embarrassed than dead at the moment. InuYasha took his fire rat haori and covers Sango. " There…" He mumbled looking away. " InuYasha…thank you." Sango said. InuYasha shook his head, unpleased. " I should say Thank you Sango. You saved me from myself, and yet you got more damage than what I got. I'm sorry…" InuYasha trailed off in thoughts.

How could I have done this to her? Why? Why damn it! InuYasha sighed, Sango scooted next to him. He embraced her and then, laid on the ground with her. She sighed, feeling his warm body against hers made her feel safer than ever. How long had she been with InuYasha since he came to get her? 5 days? She couldn't remember. Whatever it was, it felt nice to be with him.

Sango could hear InuYasha growling behind her. Not a angry growl, but a comforting growl. She smiled, he loved her. And she loved him. InuYasha rested his head on her shoulder. What's next? Sango thought curious.

A/N: Ah Hi! Thanksw for the comments and all! It helps me go on with this story and come up with ideas. I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors, commas, etc. School got out for me so I might be able to finish this fanfic by...chapter 6,7, or 8 maybe! I'm wanting it to be at least 6-7 chapters long. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

NOTE: Major lemons. I am very new at this kind of writing so please forgive me on anything I did wrong. If you do not like reading lemon/limes do not read this. I will not be accused of perverting any of your minds because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thank you.

Sango got closer to him. She could feel his tongue lightly brush her ear. Her eyes widened and she felt blush come to her face. ' Ah…InuYasha!' She felt his tongue again on her ear again. Then he stopped. ' What is he doing?' Sango was about to glance back at him when he came over her body to face her. Both still on the ground of course. With Kirara gone he could actually do something with Sango without anyone watching, InuYasha thought. Put his head up to her neck, and gently gave her light kisses.

Sango blushed. But as he moved up her neck she relaxed and closed her eyes. He lightly pushed her from her side to her back as he kept on kissing.

Then moved downward, moving the haori away from the weak Taijiya, still doing the same as he done before. InuYasha growled warming her up even more. He then moved back up, and started sucking on an area of her shoulder, not too far away from her neck. Sango sighed, lightly gripping his hair. Then she felt a sharp pain, but it quickly went away.

She could feel InuYasha licking her wound. What had he done? Had he…had he marked her? InuYasha's ears twitched, and Sango's grabbed them rubbing them. He let out groans.

His hands lightly grabbed her hips, keeping it firm in place. InuYasha lifted his head and met Sango's lips once again. His tongue searching throughout her mouth. Sango did the same as the half demon. His youkai part was really coming out, she thought smiling inside. InuYasha moved his hand up to Sango's face. They kept on kissing each other passionately. There hands over each other, and Sango always kept on hand on his ear.

Her other hand traced over his chest. Making small circles with her finger she went down to his stomach.

InuYasha pulled away from Sango and hovered over her. His figure was the best she had ever seen. Not fat, not skinny as bone, he was rather fit if she said so herself. InuYasha pulled what was left of her clothes off her body and did the same for him. He pushed Sango's shaking legs apart and slowly pushed into her. Sango felt a strange yet pleasant tingle inside of her. InuYasha stopped and looked at her. Sango took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Sango…?" InuYasha was asking her if he should go on. Sango lightly nodded her head and he went on. Sango bite her lip so hard it drew blood. InuYasha moaned and went as far as his body would let him.

He relaxed a little and started to move out, then in. Faster and faster. InuYasha's eyes widen and stopped, his breath was short. Sango's was short also, she felt like something was going to burst inside of her. Her eyes caught InuYasha's. The moon reflected in them even though his eyes reflected fear at the same time. He dug his claws into the ground and growl in pain. Sango arched her back and wrapped her arms around him, nipping on his ear playfully.

Both of there breath was short and harsh. " Inu…Yasha…" Sango whispered. InuYasha was shaking. His eyes closed again then suddenly opened again wide. He let out a long howl as he burst. Sango's eyes widen as his seeds spilled inside her. She could hear InuYasha panting.

" InuYasha…" Sango sighed and unwrapped her arms from him and feel onto her back. InuYasha hovered over her and kissed her gently, his passion growing. He tilted to the side and pulled out of her body. He fell to her side and wrapped her back in his arms, nipping her lightly as she slept.

" Sango…" InuYasha cooed. Sango moved closer. " I'm sorry…if I cause you any pain…" He whispered. " Not at all InuYasha…not at all." She reassured him. They both fell asleep under the moons protection.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at the dark brown hair. Her scent filled his nose. Sweet roses, spice, and that of the woods around them. Sango turned to him and smiled. " Good morning." She covered herself with his red fire rat haori. He gave a smirk back and got quickly onto his feet to catch his pants. Sango got up, wrapping the cloak around her body, and looked at her stomach wound. It seems fine, she could still walk and fight. InuYasha came back shortly, with his red pants back on. " Is your wound alright?" He asked picking up her clothes for her. Sango nodded her head.

" Shall we go back to the others today InuYasha?" Sango asked while getting dressed behind a bush. InuYasha didn't answer her. He was trailing off in thought about last night. It was wonderful, he thought. I just hope the others don't think anything of it. Sango might of gotten pregnant, he looked in her direction then looked away. I should know if she did or not. He kept thinking quietly. Sango walked out, gripping her weapon and putting it around her shoulders. " Shall we go? Where's Kirara?" She looked around.

" Kirara?" InuYasha looked around also. The small cat jumped out of the tree to her mistresses feet and mewed. " Ah! Kirara, I thought you left us." She picked up the cat and cooed it and stroked it's head. InuYasha huffed and picked up his haori from Sango's shoulders. " Is it alright if I take this back?" He asked slipping and arms threw one of the sleeves. Sango nodded her head.

He left it hanging and not tucked in. It looked more like a robe now. They continued there journey. Not saying anything for awhile. Sango dropped Kirara to the ground to let her walk. Her mistress was acting old, and so was her mistresses mate. She had saw the mark on her lower neck, so it was obvious that she was now InuYasha's mate. Now they couldn't turn back, mating was for life. But what if it couldn't work out?

Sango rubbed the mark that InuYasha had given her. She had clue what it was for. She was taught that demons marked each other but her father didn't tell her why they did. Her head turned to the side to look at her lover. His face was stern, his arms crossed on his chest as usual. InuYasha looked at her, noticing her from the corner of his eye.

" What is it?" He asked stubbornly. " This mark, last night when you bit me. What is it for?" She could see a bit of blush raise in his cheeks.

" It's a mark of mates…and mates mate for life and so, when they mark each other that means they are already taken. Simple." InuYasha explained. Sango's eyes widened. Did he really love her that much? This…she trailed off. InuYasha looked kind of hurt. " Why? Do you not want to…" He trailed off, she knew what he was talking about. Sango shook her head. " No. It's not that it's just…this happened all too quickly InuYasha." Sango said.

' How am I going to explain this to Kagome and Miroku?' Sango thought nervous. ' How am I going to explain this?' InuYasha thought same way.

They were pretty close to the well by the time night came over the mountain. " We'll continue. Were almost there anyway." InuYasha walked on. Sango looked down at her feet. ' Miroku…' She thought. She loved InuYasha more but…she didn't want to hurt Miroku's feelings. Sango knew that he really loved her, but intended to get a women to bare his child incase she wouldn't, or so she guessed. She didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings either. Kagome was deeply in love with InuYasha, but the thing was he wasn't in love with her. Or didn't feel the same way.

" Sango, stop thinking so deeply." InuYasha broke her thoughts.

" It's alright…we'll be together…" He was out of character. It's like last night suddenly changed him, not by the way he acts around other people, but her. " InuYasha, why are you acting so…odd?" Sango questioned. InuYasha was quiet for a moment. " You're the only one I can really talk too, and will actually understand me. You go threw the same pain, if not even worst. We share the same things…" He kicked a rock in front of him as they walked on the outskirts of Kaede's village. Sango blinked.

Did they really have the same pain? Or just about the same pain? It was hard to believe at first for Sango but then she finally agreed. They did kind of share the same pain by Naraku. InuYasha had lost Kikyou, the love of his life, and his life at the same time. Sango had lost her father and Kohaku, and when Naraku had made Kohaku kill him. They both lost something. They both lost there mother when they were young too.

Sango gazed past the trees to see Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou still waiting there at the well for them. InuYasha's ear twitched. " Sango?" He glances at her and smirked. She looked at him and smiled. " InuYasha?" She grabbed his hand into hers and walked towards there friends.

AN: Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is really crappy and the two are out of character. I'm just not all that please that I wrote some lemon, but I wanted it in the story for them to be together. I'll try to continue the story, but right now I feel stuck, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again for the reviews and all!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes - Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been rather busy and such. I've probably have much to do with this story, and I'm hoping to improve it. About Ch6 and it's "lemons" though…I was rather nervous for posting that chapter, it was major for me as you can see. Heh, anyway…I'll try to update more with the story and hopefully get it done sooner or later! Thanks for waiting though.

Chapter 7:

As they walked into distance where the three could see them, they released each other's hands and parted from each other. InuYasha saw Kagome smile at him, and he looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to see her eyes. Sango did the same thing to Miroku, only she didn't make it look so obvious. She smiled, then pretended to look at some birds fluttering away. Shippou blinked, not noticing either of them.

"Welcome you two." Miroku smiled, waving at them. Sango nodded her head while InuYasha simply pretended to ignore him.

"What took you guys so long? InuYasha, I thought you wanted to get back as soon as possible. You guys took three days-" Kagome cut off when she saw a ribbon of bandage sticking out from Sango's clothing. She gasped loudly and ran over to the two, jittering from nervous-ness and worry. "What happened! Did you two get in a fight on the way with a demon or something! No wonder why you two came back so late! What are you guys keeping from us?" Kagome continues to ask questions as InuYasha and Sango just stood there listening to her complaints and worries.

InuYasha heaved a long sigh. "Kagome…" He said quietly. Obviously she didn't hear him because Kagome continues to bicker. Growling softly, InuYasha raised his voice a bit louder. "Kagome…" He watched her stop and stare at her looking as if she was about to snap. " A demon attacked me…Sango helped me. I turned full demon later and I attacked her…it turned out okay and we know we'll be okay now." The way it said it made Kagome and Miroku freeze. Sango was used to it by now, he had used that voice around her a awful lot when he was with her for the past couple of days.

Kagome nodded her head and set a distance between them. After awhile, Miroku asked if they should all get setting off. They all agreed and set off. The traveling was pretty quiet except for the grasshoppers playing their tune of happiness and birds cheering every now and then. Once Shippou has tired to start a conversation with Kagome, but Kagome just shook her head with sorrow, trying to keep the quiet still for as long a possible.

Sango was thinking about to tell the others about her and InuYasha's love. She was stick of keeping it from them but yet she didn't want to break both of there hearts. If she wanted to stay with InuYasha she would have to break two hearts for one heart. Was it worth it to lose two of her best friends just for love? InuYasha was practically thinking the same thing, and glanced over at Sango's face. She was thinking also. It was Sango that broke the thick silence between the fighter and half-demon.

" InuYasha…" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered harshly back.

" What are we going to do about…well you know?"

" I don't know. If I did I would have already done it by now!"

" True…but we need to tell them sooner or later. I can't take it anymore…but if we tell them they'll broke have broken hearts."

"Well too bad for them!"

" You don't mean that InuYasha! Do you?"

InuYasha growled and shook his head rapidly. No, of course not. Kagome was a close friend of his, one of his first friends in 50 years. Actually, she WAS his first friend in 50 years now that he thought about it. Miroku, though on the other hand, was his only guy buddy. Miroku understood him more than Kagome did…about the ways of the man and ect. He wouldn't want to hurt any of them…

Sango broke his thoughts with another whisper. "I thought so…" She stayed quiet for awhile.

"InuYasha…we would break two hearts for one, you realize that?"

" Yeah…but…is our…you know what really worth it?"

" I don't know…that's why I was asking you."

" I was going to do the same till you asked first."

The couple stayed rather silent till they got the nearest village. Miroku convinced the headmaster to let them stay, because of a demon and such. InuYasha didn't even complain about the monk's lies…which meant to Kagome that something was going on. Miroku, although was enjoying the only moment he would have with InuYasha off his back about the lies and such. Shippou and Sango said nothing as well. At least they were getting a roof over their head and warm food in their stomach's.

" So, my lies and trick do come in handy. Although it is against my religion." Miroku placed his hand in front f his face, said a prayer, and went back to eating his rice. InuYasha snorted and stuffed a loaf of bread into his mouth.

Kagome sneered. "InuYasha have some manners…"

' Bite me…' The half-demon thought, rolling his eyes at Kagome. Kagome only huffed and went back to eating also. Sango sighed, putting a hand over her eyes. Slowly shaking her head, she put her food down.

" I'm going outside to think for a moment. Excuse me." Sango stood up, walking outside. InuYasha stayed put, chomping his food, making a loud knocking sound from his jaws smashing together.

" Sango-chan, do you mind if I come with you?" Said Miroku. Sango said no and stepped out of the hut, watching water fall from the sky. It was raining now…and the smell of the water droplets has spread far through out the land. Miroku got onto his feet and walked outside, standing next to a thinking Sango. " It's certainly a nice day isn't it?" Miroku smiled, and Sango blinked and glanced at the monk confused.

" I've like rainy days…although I like it better when were not traveling in it of course." Chuckled Miroku. Rain was suppose to be sad thing…wasn't it? Sango pondered on what Miroku said, then smirked and nodded her head in agreement. True…it was how you looked at it.

" When I was little…" Sango started, keeping quiet so the others wouldn't hear them from inside. "My mother used to drag me outside and play in it." A smiled glowed from her face, the memories of her mother from long ago were still strong. Miroku took notice of this and leaned his staff against the wall. Untying his mauve sash that was tied to his chest, he laid it down on the desk then leaned his staff against the wall. He picked up his robes of what he had on, and let his feet sink into the dirt that was now mud. "Houshi-sama your feet will get dirty." Sango told him, but he acted like he didn't hear her.

Miroku turned around, and just smiled as he hair and clothes got soaked. " Sango…come on. Relax for once and have some fun." Miroku coaxed. Sango shook her head slightly, telling him that she didn't want to get dirty and such. Miroku grabbed her hand lightly, then told her to remove her shoes.

"Houshi-sama please…" She begged, blushing now. They both froze when InuYasha had appeared outside, glaring at the two.

"Hey Monk, she ask nicely." InuYasha said bitterly, holding back a growl. Miroku blinked and released Sango's hand and stepped on the desk once more. " Your feet are dirty Miroku, you gotta wash'em off before you can come back in." The hanyou said while lifting up the door to let Sango inside. Sango walked in hesitantly, and as she was fully inside InuYasha snapped. "If you ever touch her and she says let go…you better let go." He growled and stomped inside. Miroku held his breath and narrowed his eyes.

Was InuYasha in love with Sango? But…it couldn't be possible! He loved Kikyou and Kagome. Not Sango. What exactly had happened when they were gone anyway? Miroku looked away from the hut and grabbed his purple sash, tying it around him now. He had to get a one on one time with either InuYasha or Sango to find out. If he wanted to get anything out of InuYasha's mouth he'd have to black mail or something along those lines. Sango on the other hand he could coax into getting information of her. Although she was quiet and rough at times, he think he could do it. It'd be a better chance than InuYasha for sure.

As a week pasted by with the rain falling harder and harder each day, Miroku finally gotten a chance with Sango alone. Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha were off to look for dry wood for the fire pit, since the fire had died last night. InuYasha was rather stubborn about leaving Sango with Miroku, but Sango told him she'd be fine and not to worry about her with Miroku. She told him that she had been along with him before and that there wasn't anything changing anyway.

They sat there in silence. Sango was petting Kirara, so the only sound was the pouring rain and the purring of a sleepy kitten. Miroku opened his mouth to speak several times but stopped. But after awhile he finally spoke up.

" Sango, what exactly happened between you and InuYasha while he was out to get you?" Miroku asked.

" He got me, we slept, we ate, and we walked." Sango said simply explaining it.

" Sango, please don't lie to me. There's more to it than that…I know there is."

Sango shifted around nervously, but kept her cool. "Oh really?"

" Yes. Sango…no matter what would happen I would still be your friend…I want what's best for you." His voice trailed off as Sango sat there, thinking deeply.

Should she tell him the truth about her and InuYasha? Miroku just he was her friend…and it would get a lot of grief off her shoulders if she told someone about it. Sighing, Sango looked away.

" Houshi-sama…something did happen actually…but please don't be mad or upset when I tell you." Sango explained to him about the first, second, third, and other days when InuYasha and her had been to together. When she reached the part about her and InuYasha having mating, or at least that's what InuYasha called it, Miroku and Sango were blushing. Finishing her story, Miroku was calming down.

"Sango, I had no idea…" Miroku stuttered. Actually, he did have a idea that the two were together. It was one of his first thoughts but he completely ignored it because he thought it wasn't going to be true at all. It turned out that it was turn after all…

He was happy that Sango was happy. He couldn't help but let jealously reach within him that InuYasha, a rude, arrogant, hopeless, man would be the one to please Sango. Miroku had finally found a woman that pleased his tastes and InuYasha comes up and snatched her away from him! There was one tingling question on his mind though…

"Sango, are you staying with InuYasha because you might bear his child?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: I have been comments on this story of how people couldn't wait for the next chapter. To be honest, I've kind of lost my spirit for typing these stories of mine. There are times were I like to type and times when I don't. School is catching up with me, so getting this story has fallen to the bottom of my things to do. Nevertheless, when I got a comment I decided to start up the next chapter. I'm not sure how to end the story; and please don't give me ideas either. It's MY story…I should come up with an ending. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'm sure you wanna read the rest. 

Chapter 8:

Sango dropped her jaw to speak, but nothing came out. How was she supposed to answer him? She looked away from him shyly, not exactly sure what to say. Putting a hand over her bite marks, Sango gave a small sigh. "Houshi-sama…" The woman was connected to InuYasha for the rest of her life. That's one reason she had to bear his child, if she was even pregnant. But Sango knew that if she would try to be with another man…InuYasha would surely kill him…and maybe her. Demons were greedy creatures, especially about their mates.

"Well?" Miroku interrupted her thoughts. Sango glanced at him shyly.

"I have to bear his child because he marked me…as all demons would do to their mate. Second, I do love him Miroku. As do I you…" Sighing, she curled up. Her feelings were scattered all over the place. She just wished that she could throw them away, just make her numb. Miroku bit his bottom lip. "I have no choice but too…if I am pregnant though…" Honestly, she hoped that she wasn't. They were still searching for Naraku. It would be too much if her and InuYasha had a child in the middle of the mess. Surely, Naraku would come after the child and try to kill it, just to make InuYasha and Sango feel even more like crap.

Miroku didn't say anything. The look in his eyes told Sango everything that he was feeling. He was feeling pain…that the only woman he loved, the only woman that he would truly give up his life for and not care, was taken by his best friend. After that conversation, they kept quiet. The other three arrived not too much later, with wood in hand. Kagome noticed that they were being awfully quiet. She wondering if they had gotten in a fight or something.

Food was prepared on the open fire. The flame flickered, and released smoke into the air where it escaped through the doorway and cracks of the hut. InuYasha kept his eyes on the fire. It was the only thing that kept him thinking. Seeing Kagome made him hurt. Seeing Miroku made him regretful. Seeing Sango…it…well, it made him want to get at her again. He huffed, narrowing his eyes. If only he didn't have to get after the jewel 50 years ago…then he wouldn't be involved with Kagome, Kikyou, or Sango. He blinked at the thought of Kikyou and Kagome. How would they feel knowing that he didn't choose either of them…but choose a different woman instead?

Now he _really_ felt like shit.

He made a promise to Kikyou to protect her for as long as he lived. He promised to go into the pits of hell with her. Sango would be depressed if he left with Kikyou. Either way, he wasn't going to break his promise to Kikyou. He simply couldn't do that. InuYasha felt stupid for marking Sango. Obviously he wasn't using his head and he was captured in the heat of the moment. He cursed himself, lowering his head.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others. Kagome was getting worried about InuYasha, because he kept looking away from her. She knew that he didn't go to see Kikyou, because she hadn't senses Kikyou around. Usually she could. Looking at Miroku for some type of answer, she met a awkward gaze. He didn't seem happy…but not sad either. Leaning forward, she asked him what was going on.

"Kagome-sama…I can not discuss that topic in front of the others." Miroku simply put it.

"Then may I speak to you outside then?" She asked.

Miroku stood up, and walked outside. Finally it had stopped raining, so they went into another hut to speak alone. They both sat down, facing each other.

"So…what's going on with InuYasha and Sango? They're acting strange around us. Well, around me." Kagome shifted in her spot. Miroku saw her uneasiness, and gave a calm sigh.

"InuYasha has not bothered to tell you…?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head no. The monk closed his eyes. He though about why he didn't tell her. He came up with a answer right away. It was bad enough that he was in love with Kikyou and Kagome knew it…but now he was in love with her friend…her best friend to be exact. Opening his eyes, he saw a worried looking Kagome staring at him.

"Kagome-sama…I don't know how to put it to you in a way you won't get hurt in the process." Miroku paused to collect his thoughts. "When InuYasha went to fetch Sango, he fell in love with her. He mated with her and marked her as his."

Kagome's eyes widened. She could of have sworn that her heart stopped beating for a second. InuYasha….and Sango? Her mind pondered for the answer of why they could have fallen in love. Yes, they were alike in there pain…but InuYasha was always in love with Kikyou…and maybe her. She turned her head away from Miroku, not sure what to say or even if she should even say anything at all. Kagome wanted to run. She wanted to run back home, like she did when she found InuYasha and Kikyou together hugging. However, she has a job to do, and that was put the jewel back together. To make it whole once more.

"Well…" Kagome gasped. Miroku saw the obvious pain in her eyes. He wished he could do something…but he couldn't. His blue eyes flickered when he saw a shadow cast over the curtain of the doorway. It was probably InuYasha, checking up on them or something. He was right of course, but right after the idea came up InuYasha appeared. Kagome turned to look at him. It was the same look that she gave him when she saw him and his past lover…

"Kagome…" InuYasha heard the whole conversation. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to hear his voice. She didn't want to be near him like she used to, she just wanted to be away from him as far as possible. The priestess got onto her feet and walked right past him, not saying a word. Mum. InuYasha swallowed the lump in his throat.

This is why he felt like _crap_…


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note, please read!

So, holy crap, this CJ-Tashio about…a billion years later

Life finally caught up with me annnnnnd I have pretty much left the fanfiction world behind me (thus the lack of chapters from the past…er..what? 3 years? Maybe?) and I've totally forgotten about this story.

BUT HEY

When I looked at the reviews I've gotten (which, by the way, is like 5 pages worth! Whoa! That's crazy! People actually liked reading my horrible grammar?!) I think about starting the whole project back up…which I might do, actually. It's just I'm very busy and/or lazy. But I might go and retouch up some of the chapters for people.

I've forgotten this whole story…so I need to reread as well. Either way, just letting people what the heck happened to me. I'm not dead. Yay.


End file.
